


The Spider-baby got braces

by VeryAwkwardWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embarrassed Peter Parker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, One Shot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter parker gets braces, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, non sam wilson friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryAwkwardWrites/pseuds/VeryAwkwardWrites
Summary: Peter Parker came into the tower looking miserable, making everyone think he was hiding an injury. When in reality, he was just embarrassed about his new braces.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 154





	The Spider-baby got braces

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the few stories I've read of Peter getting braces and was inspired to write my own. 
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for reaching!

Tony's pov

When the kid came into the compounds living room looking absolutely miserable, I had to get to the bottom of it. Peter Parker was usually the one to bring up the mood and we all know from when he was sick a few months ago, if he isn't happy no one is.

"Hey kid, wanna play Mario Cart?" Clint offered before I could interject but he only got a shake of the head from the boy. Peter never says no to Mario Cart."Come on, Scott's coming over next weekend and someone's gotta beat him." The archer tried once again.

What happened next was a little strange too. Peter lifted up the sleeve of his over sized hoodie, one I'm pretty sure he stole from that Ted kid, in front of his mouth before mumbling. "No thank you." His words came out slightly slurred which made me worry even more.

"Peter?" I firmly asked, making him snap his eyes over to me. "Are you hiding an injury?" There's no other reason I can think of he would be covering his mouth or not speaking normally. And the Spider-kid for some reason loves to hide when he's hurt.

His response was another frantic and unconvincing shake of his head. "Son, it's better if you just tell us. You look miserable." Steve said in his convincing Captain voice but the kid wasn't budging.

Alright plan B. Even if we need to work on the kid coming and talking to us, telling us when something's wrong I'm not going to let him suffer till we get there. "Friday?"

"Young sir is experiencing pain in his mouth but I can't identify why at the moment." So the little shi-shoot was really hurt? Great, I wonder how he got that passed Karen and Happy on the way over.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, last chance." I warned him, which immediately made him shoot his hand back up to cover and probably stick to his mouth so we couldn't figure out the issue. Luckily he didn't get to before Nat with her killer reflexes caught his wrist.

"Sorry little Spider." Nat wasn't sorry at all, she only had to touch the side of his cheek for him to wince and accidentally open his mouth.

That's when we all saw a flash of metal and little pops of red and yellow. Peter Parker not only had braces but they were Ironman colored. 

"Ha! The Spider-baby had to get braces." Sam laughed, I couldn't help but snort myself at how young they made the kid look. Well, younger than he usually does anyways. 

In a totally uncharacteristic move, Peter yelled."Shut up!" Which was again, slurred. His face was briefly mortified before suddenly switching to angry and red. Tears glistened in his eyes before he stomped away while we all watched in silence. Waiting till I heard his down slam shut down the hall, I then turn to Sam.

"You just made fun of a 15 year old. I hope you're proud of yourself, Wilson." Sam and Barnes tease the kid a little. I make sure to put a stop to it before it gets to bad, especially after finding out about that stupid Thompson boy but I wasn't expecting that.

"It's just teasing, Stark." Idiot bullies say the same thing in the principal office.

"Teasing him over something he was clearly insecure about." Natasha growled, probably pissed her 'little spider' as she puts it, is upset right now. I have half a mind to punch Sam out the window now too

Listening to his ex-assassin friend over me, Sam related. "I'll apologise when he's done pouting." He sighed. 

"Aren't you gonna go after him?" Steve asked. Normally I would but all the parenting books I've been reading to show Ms May Parker I'm a capable adult to leave her beloved nephew with say to let him cool down a little before trying to talk to him.

"I'll let him cool down for a bit." Or for how ever long I can make it without calling May since she's a Peter expect in ways I never will or could be.

Peter's pov

"Knock knock!" I heard my mentor call out from the other side of the door. Who says knock knock these days? "Kid? I'm coming in." I audibly groaned when the door clicked open knowing Mr Stark would want to talk, something I couldn't do correctly right now.

Stupid braces, stupid imperfect teeth, stupid me for getting so upset.

"Half expected the room to be torn up." Mr Stark chuckled humorlessly, walking over to sit on the bed under me. "Mind coming down? He asked in that adult way where it was actually an order. I unbent my legs off the beam I was hanging off of, letting myself fall straight down onto the bed, then burying my face in the overly soft pillows. 

There was a moment of silence, not awkward but definitely not comfortable on my end. "Did anyone ever tell you I had braces?" That made my head perk up. Mr Stark, the coolest person in the world and a literally super hero had braces? "Yep kid, this perfect camera smile didn't always come naturally."

"Bet you didn't sound like an idiot though. Or look like a nerdy little kid." Mr Stark's lips pressed into a thin line before I dropped my head back down. Mr Stark has always been so cool, even if he had braces I bet he didn't look as bad as I did.

"For the first we weeks most people sound strange, you'll get used to talking normally again. And seeing as I saw you 4 days ago I'm guessing these are new."

"Got 'em yesterday." I muttered, happy I got to miss a day of school since apparently we had a really mean sub in biology but not happy with how my day turned out.

"Yeah and Peter? You always look nerdy, whoever told you that was a bad thing can deal with the Avengers. Plus I think the red and gold look cool." I softly smiled into the pillow for a moment before lifting myself up sitting beside my mentor.

"Yeah?" I confirmed with a small voice, not totally believing him the first time.

"Totally kid. I would've come with you if you asked too, there's no need to be embarrassed." He enthusiastically replied. I smiled at the thought of IronMan sitting with me in the orthodontist's office before wincing at how my mouth still hurt.

"What was that?" Mr Stark of course had to notice my mistake, carefully putting a finger under my chin and pushing it so I was facing him. 

"Gums hurt, teeth hurt." I whined, everything on my lower face has been hurting since 12 yesterday nonstop.

"Don't they give you pain meds for that?" I gave him a deadpan look, waiting for it to hit him why that was a stupid question. "Oh shoot kid, that must've hurt so much. This is why you should've told me." I just looked away, knowing he was right. Wouldn't have been in so much pain or lost so much sleep.

"Yeah, we gotta fix that. I'll get the super pain meds and some ice cream." Mr Stark is the best mentor ever."Then we can have a Star whatever marathon." I rolled my eyes, knowing Mr Stark knows the actual name of the series. 

"Star wars Mr Stark." I sarcastically corrected as he stoop up, ruffling my hair on his way.

"Whatever you say kid."


End file.
